lostinmybedroomfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Reality
Virtual Reality is a series of online text-based role-playing games, hosted by Eve, on the forums of Fantendo. Each game focuses on players creating their own original characters, and being put through several different and unique situations, with the main objective being to either survive or uncover a specific mystery. Rules Although a lot of the rules depend on the type of game that is being played, whether it be survival, investigation or other, the following rules apply to most scenarios: *Players are asked to sign-up as an original character with a Mangatar. Most of the time, they are asked a question about a possible trait of the character, to help the host decide their role. **Other traits, such as age, will be chosen by the host so it becomes easier to incorporate each character into the main story. This may sometimes vary. *Players should try their best to stick to their trait and not avoid or ignore the fact they have it, otherwise these will become useless. *Only things said by the host are canon. The host is omniscient, omnipresent and omnipotent, and will say what happens, what suceeds, what fails, and what will happen next. *Non-playable characters are very common and will always be controlled by the host. Players can interact with them and form bonds, though it is to be noted that each NPC has their own unique personality, and some of them may react differently to situations. **The player is sometimes allowed to control an NPC, as well as other player characters, through the act of godmodding. It is asked that this only be done in justifiable cases, such as the necessity for a specific person to do certain actions that will favour the group and avoid death, or to keep the whole group together even if a player is offline and / or inactive. *Things such as deaths will most of the time be decided randomly with the use of random.org, making these more luck-based to avoid any biased deaths. Other events are based off of logic. *Games are divided into episodes, that are equivalent to a day, or a number of hours, with each taking place in a separate thread. Normally, an episode will last about an hour or two, or they may be paused and continued the following day, if need be. Episodes will take place each a day, with chances of some inactive days due to the host or majority of players being busy. **A game should last an average of 10 to 15 episodes. *Most actions will take place on the thread, with the host replying to all players, sometimes replying to several players in one single post if actions begin to mount up. It is asked for players to be patient and not rush the host into replying as sometimes longer replies will take longer to write. **Actions can be done in private, through chat private messages, if a player wants to do something that they would like the other players not to see. Sometimes, the host may post something about it on the main thread if the player is not careful enough and does it in front of others. ***Private actions should not include attempts of killing other players. These should be done on the main post, as the victim will always have a fighting chance, and the murderer could have their game screwed if they are found out. *Although in-game arguments aren't frowned upon, actual arguments inbetween players will be asked to be moved into a private space. The host may take action if it begins to get out of hand and results in an attempt to kill someone in the game. *It is not allowed for players to spoil what happens to the other players, in the case that they are divided into separate groups and some major events take place. If any cases of this are known to the host, all players involved will be disqualified and removed from the game. This is so all players are kept interested and the story progresses in a natural method. Games Sign-ups for the first game will begin on June 2nd, 2017.